


She hadnt expected this...

by KhissaCat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I firmly believe Ladybug is just in denial..., Please be nice, needs work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhissaCat/pseuds/KhissaCat
Summary: Ladybug hadn't expected her own reaction, when she finally gave in to one of her partners flirtatious requests...





	

She hadn’t expected this… she’d expected passion, hunger, demand, maybe even lust. She had gone so far as to expect to have to throw him off her, to be prepared to force him to stop. Yes, all that she had expected, when she had finally given in, when she had allowed him what he had asked her, begged her for, since almost the first day he’d laid eyes on her. ‘Just one kiss M’Lady…’

She hadn’t expected this…

On that fateful evening, after almost 3 days of soul searching and weighing her heart, when she had decided to let him have his kiss, he had dropped the casual advance as he had a thousand times before, only this time she had not rolled her eyes or shot him down. That evening, when he made the plea, she had twirled to face him, a grave mischief in her eyes, and consented, ‘Alright chaton, but only one…’

A moment of shock rearranged his features, she registered the change with a smirk, she had expected that, a smile quirked at the corners of his mouth, she had expected that too… now she braced for what she thought he would do, for what she was sure he would do. To strut, a snide remark, drop a pun, to seize his chance to drag her into a brazen, heated kiss, to put his hands on her, to take what she offered and as much else as he could.

She had not expected this at all…

He took her hands in his, not pulling her close, but walking to her, closing the space between them to only a breath, she looked up into his face, moonlight casing his features into fine relief, making his eyes glow. There was no hunger in them, only heart breaking sincerity. Gooseflesh rose on her arm as his hand trailed up it, before hooking a finger under her chin to tilt her head, and pressing his lips hers in a chaste and gentle kiss. It lasted only a tender moment before she broke the contact, and he demanded no more, the hand that held her chin falling away, and his lips parting with a small sigh, ‘Thank you.’

She had not expected this at all…

Her eyes shot open to look at him, his eyes fallen shut, pale lashes fanned across his sculpted cheek, he still stood close her hand still in his, the warmth of him searing her skin, her lips tingling where they had been touched by his. Her heart fit to burst. She had taken 3 days, 3 days after the first consideration of giving him what he wanted had crossed her mind. For 3 days she had carefully weighed all the pros and cons, deliberated the potential fall out, worked out rebuffs of future demands. What she had completely overlooked, was that perhaps she had wanted to kiss him back!

He asked for nothing more, he made no move, except to glance down at their joined hands in some kind of rapture. Her heart constricted as she saw this side of him, so well hidden, the gratitude in his eyes almost painful to see, for a moment she remembered her partner for everything he was outside of the joking flirt. She remembered everything she had forgotten during 3 days of consideration…

She remembered the battles fought with such vigour beside her, never ahead trying to lead her, never behind her avoiding the danger. Her faithful partner. She remembered the hits he would take without a second thought, the pain he would hide behind a smile lest she worry, shielding her from harm with no regard for his own hurt. She remembered the horror in his eyes if he were to see her hurt, the rage at their enemy if they were to cause her to bleed, the tenderness of his hands on her if she was bruised. She remembered him holding her as she cried, soft words of comfort murmured into her hair, never demanding or questioning, just there, as much as he could be to comfort her. Eventually drying her tears and making her laugh with some terrible joke or pun. She remembered the glances she had become so used to that she no longer paid them heed. The way he would cast small looks at her as if she burned so bright that it hurt to look at her directly.

Perhaps for the first time she saw him, this patient, kind, and gentle soul, hidden behind more than just a black mask, hidden behind a false bravado, a casual swagger, a daring smirk, and she wanted to see him again.

She hadn’t expected this…

She hadn’t expected her hand to fall on his chest, and her other to cup his cheek, she hadn’t expected herself to pull him closer, to melt into his touch, she hadn’t expected his hands to leave trails of fire under her skin, or to lose her breath to the fire in his eyes, she hadn’t expected the gentle trembling of his hand as it fell on her neck, or the shiver under her own skin at his touch.

She hadn’t expected this… she had never expected that she would kiss him back, with all the passion she had expected of him.


End file.
